powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Allhaillordzedd
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the User:Allhaillordzedd page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) My First Fanfic story/MMPR vs PRS teamup Hey, I was wondering if you have an opinion on my PRLG fanfic story "I've Been Dreaming of a Red Ranger" and the MMPR vs. Power Rangers Samurai fan-film somebody else thought of. Reply back on those blog pages while you can. Thank you. I feel sorry for you. Thanks for commenting, two times on my latest blog. Anyway, I just want to say, I'm sorry to hear that you lost all of the villains you've gathered with for years in this war during the 4th of July weekend. You mean to tell me that Goldar, Rita, Rito, and everyone died at the hands of Specter? Crap. Now I have nobody who is like a dear friend to me now. Unless of course, you can find a new group of villains here in the Power Rangers universe like Dai Shi, Morticon, Zeltrax, Master Org, Toxica, Vypra, Ransik, and some others that didn't die during that war between you and Dark Specter. Since the war ended, you can find a new legion of evil to help you for more wars to come. If you run out of ideas of who should be on your side now, contact me back ASAP. thanks. From, Trakeena, the Queen of Darkness. 7/18/2011 6:57 PM. UTC. Paul Freeman Well that doesn't seem right, you aren't exactly a new user (only new and unregistered users are blocked on that page) as your first edit was months ago and it appears you did edit the page within the past few days, so you can edit it. If it isn't already on the wiki, try uploading the photo through sidebar means (provided you are using the standard skin) and go in and edit the page manually (deleting the "Add Picture" box as well, and see if that works. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 05:14, July 19, 2011 (UTC) My "New Villain Group" Advice Hey your highness, I just posted two suggestions of what villains should join your new villain army on your blog that has to do about you wanting new villains on it. Reply to me back ASAP. Thanks. -Anthony Marsh, Jr Re: Darkonda's Punishment Yes. I would love to see him punished and banned from the universe. Thanks for asking though. Also, do the same for Gasket. I would love it if you could. Thank you. -Trakeena, the Queen of Darkness. I'm the New Trakeena That other one you guys have in the user database is now dead. Anthony destroyed her. The reason, the actress who played her on the show is still retired. Actuallly he really didn't kill her. The real Trakeena committed suicide. She did it because everyone hated her guts since nobody cared about her anymore. I was hoping if you could ressurrect Triskull and her father Scorpius for me. I bonded her evil soul to a talented actress, with such elegant beauty, from a popular TV drama. Thanks to Anthony, I am a new improvement of the original. I may not be great as her but at least I'm more badder than she ever was. RIP Trakeena. I'm NO FAKE.THIS IS FOR EAL. -Trakeena (Kate Walsh), Insectoid Queen of Evil. (–Reply to ASAP) Thank You Thank you my lord. Now, all I need is access to Terra Venture. I still have the key for it that you gave her months back. Is Scorpius gonna allow me to rule? I think he is treating me like a immature spoiled child.......like her. -Trakeena (Kate Walsh), Insectoid Queen of Evil. Green Ranger option/Trakeena Hey Zedd, thanks for the reply, but I'll pass on the Green Ranger turnage. How about, since the Rangers want to destroy Trakeena, you rather turn me into an evil Black Ranger? It's me as the Red Ranger but darker. Let's turn the tables shall we? I'll get my team to help you. Sounds good? -Tony Marshall, 09/25/2011, 14:22 PM, UTC. My latest Blog Sorry for the long absence, would you like to read my new blog? User: Anthony Marsh, Jr , October 22, 2011, 15:11 PM, UTC Anthony Marsh, Jr You won't believe what the guy who I held a fan-slave posted. Check it out, while you're still around, or not. blog title: User Blog:Anthony Marsh, Jr/My "2-Year" hiatus from Power Rangers (2012-14) -Trakeena, the Insectile Mantis Queen), October 26, 2011, 20:52 PM, UTC. Hi A lot of things happened. The worst part, our fan-fiction pages have been deleted. The wiki only wants articles and blogs related to the show only since our stuff has nothing to do with the show. Oh, and Mr. Marsh Jr is gone too. He left the wiki since he had a nervous breakdown. -Trakeena, the Insectile Mantis Queen). RE: I Heard I would like to help Zedd. But I'm kinda busy. Maybe later tommorrow then? -Trakeena, the Insectile Mantis Queen)